


Xanthophobe

by Daydreamer (TreasuredHopes)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, French to english, Gen, General, Phobia, Translation of my own writting, Useless, Written for a Challenge, very very short, Также доступно на русском языке
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreasuredHopes/pseuds/Daydreamer
Summary: Yellow...





	Xanthophobe

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Xanthophobe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605026) by [TreasuredHopes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreasuredHopes/pseuds/TreasuredHopes). 



> Hi! There is my first drabble (translate from my own writing in french)  
> It was a challenge - Write a drabble with exactly 100 words with a title beginning with the letter X.  
> So here is this text. Sorry it is really useless xD
> 
> Также доступно на русском языке - https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032094

This vision was horrible. Frightful. Creepy. Her heart began to beat faster and her breathing was difficult. She threw the gift package on the floor and looks at her present. Shivers ran down his spine and his hands were shaking. She does everything to not appear scared in front of his smiling and full of kindness family.  
   
«- Dress it!»  
   
She forced smiles at them and affirms with a nod. This feeling was unbearable. She took this piece of clothing in her hands. She did not know what to do. She did not want to dress it. This sweater was yellow...

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hesitate to put a Kudo or/and leave a comment :3


End file.
